Luigi Kart Wii
Luigi Kart Wii is a racing game for the Wii console. It is the first installment in the Luigi Kart series. Luigi Kart Wii includes new features such as new race courses along with other courses that appeared in past Mario Kart games. Luigi Kart Wii also features bikes that vary in capabilities along with the classical karts. Game modes are also present such as the Grand Prix, Versus, Battle, and Time Trial, many of them making use of the Nintendo Wi-Fi Connection for worldwide online play. This game requires twenty-three blocks on the player's Wii system to save game data. Also, the game data cannot be copied. As a result, players are not able to transfer this game data onto another Wii. The game also includes its own Wii Channel called the Luigi Kart Channel which allow players to play in special tournaments and trade their racing profile with other players around the world. This channel uses seventy-four to eighty-eight blocks (depending on from which region the game is from), but unlike the game data, players can copy the channel onto their SD cards. Luigi Kart Wii, has twelve players present in normal races as in Mario Kart Wii. All twelve racers head to the finish in a multi-lap race around a given circuit. Along the way, players may employ items, utilize techniques, and take shortcuts to earn first place. Gameplay As in Mario Kart Wii, players can select twelve types of vehicles (six karts and six bikes) for each of the three classes. Vehicle selection varies depending on the character's size class, and color schemes for available vehicles also vary with regard to character selected. As in Mario Kart Wii, when drivers perform a trick and land successfully, they are able to gain a momentary boost of speed. Tricks consist of mid-air acrobatics and are performed by shaking the Wii Wheel upward, shaking the Wii Remote in the Wii Remote + Nunchuk combo, or pressing the Control Pad on the GameCube controller. Motorcycles are featured in this game as in Mario Kart Wii, and works virtually the same. Modes of play *'Grand Prix' (1 player) In this mode, the player races against eleven other CPU players in a quest to finish in first. There are eight cups to choose from, ranging from the most to the least difficult. Drivers earn points by placing within twelve positions. The driver with the most points at the end of the four races wins the cup. The driver will be awarded a grade for their racing performance at the end of the cup. *'Time Trial' (1 player) Drivers race for the fastest time on a selected course. The fastest record is able to be raced again as a ghost. Drivers can also race staff records, or Regional Records/Champions and World Records/Champions (Wi-Fi must be used) and Friend Records (Friend must be registered, friend must send the ghost for Ghost Races, and Wi-Fi also must be used.) *'VS Race' (1 to 4 players, up to 12 online) Drivers can race to their own custom settings, but it is otherwise relatively the same to Grand Prix, other than the fact that drivers can see the other racers' character's names. The driver may choose a Solo Race, where they try to win for themselves, or Team Race, where two teams, red and blue, try to win for the team in order to gather the most points and beat the other. *'Battle' (1 to 4 players, up to 12 online) Drivers team up with each other in a battle for the most points. Items only work against the opposite team, and have no effect on the team that use them. Unlike Mario Kart Wii, the player can select other vehicles than the Standard Kart or Bike and can also play with or without teams. There are two ways to battle: **''Balloon Battle'': All drivers get three balloons and must use the items to hit the opponents to pop their balloons and get one point for every hit. If drivers lose all of their balloons, one point is deducted and remain out for a while to be brought back to the battle with three balloons once more. **''Coin Runners'': The goal for drivers is to obtain more coins with their team than the other. In the top right corner of the screen, the score shows, which are the coins obtained altogether for each team. If drivers hit opponents, opponents drop their Coins. The certain amount of Coins dropped depends on the item that hits the player, and the amount of coins that the player has already gathered. *'Ghost Race' (Luigi Kart Channel, 1 player) A Time Trial race with ghosts made by players around the world with relatively the same skill level to the actual player. *'Tournament' (also known as Competition) (Luigi Kart Channel, 1 player) Drivers compete in a timed competition with specific goals (see list below). New tournaments are posted twice a month. Grand Prix Mode initially allows only Karts in 50cc and only Bikes in 100cc; if all the Grand Prix's are won in a single engine class, the other vehicle type will become available for it. Mirror Mode is unlocked by scoring first place on all 150cc Grand Prix. Friend roster Players can add different people around the world on to their Luigi Kart Wii Friend Roster. Two people need to add the Friend Codes on their licenses. A player can have up to 30 people on their Friend Roster. If two people are friends on a roster, one can open a room, which allows who is ever friends with the person to join that room. In the room, the players who joined can send messages. If a player who added the person who created the room, and another person joins and the player has not added them, they have an ability to do so. The host of the room can choose a VS Race, Team VS Race, Balloon Battle, and Coin Runners. If a player joins a race when another player is online and friends with them, the player who added the player in the race can join that race and race with the friend. Items Luigi Kart Wii includes all items from Mario Kart Wii. Drivers Twelve characters are available from the start, while twelve more can be unlocked for a total of twenty-four. There are also twelve extra drivers that can be unlocked via cheat code, bringing the total to thirty-six. They are separated into these three categories: *'Light:' Light drivers are able to drive small vehicles. They usually have a good acceleration handling and off-road stat, but low top speed and weight. *'Medium:' Medium drivers are able to drive medium-sized vehicles. Most of the karts show average weight, and off-road. *'Heavy:' Heavy drivers are able to drive large vehicles. They mostly feature high top speed and weight, but low acceleration, handling, and off-road. Starting drivers *Luigi (Medium) *Daisy (Medium) *Waluigi (Heavy) *Diddy Kong (Medium) *Birdo (Medium) *Dry Bones (Light) *Baby Luigi (Light) *Baby Daisy (Light) *Bowser Jr. (Medium) *Hammer Bro. (Medium) *Shy Guy (Light) *Kamek (Medium) Unlockable drivers *Mario (Medium) *Peach (Medium) *Wario (Heavy) *Donkey Kong (Heavy) *Yoshi (Medium) *Bowser (Heavy) *Baby Mario (Light) *Baby Peach (Light) *Rosalina (Heavy) *Toad (Light) *Toadette (Light) *Koopa Troopa (Light) *Miis are also featured as the secret twenty-fifth character with two different costumes to unlock – a racing suit and an outfit that varies depending on the gender. The color of the outfit and the Mii's accent depends on the Mii's favorite color. The weight class that the Mii will be classified changes depending on what the Mii's weight and height. Extra drivers *Sonic the Hedgehog (Medium) *Tails (Medium) *Amy Rose (Medium) *Crash Bandicoot (Medium) *Coco Bandicoot (Medium) *Dr. Neo Cortex (Light) *Pac-Man (Medium) *Ms. Pac-Man (Medium) *Blinky (Light) *Scout (Medium) *Heavy (Heavy) *Engineer (Medium) DLC drivers *King Boo (Heavy) *Dry Bowser (Heavy) *Funky Kong (Heavy) *Tiny Kong (Medium) *Dixie Kong (Medium) *Lanky Kong (Medium) *Chunky Kong (Heavy) *Candy Kong (Medium) *Cranky Kong (Medium) *King K. Rool (Heavy) *Kritter (Heavy) *Metal Mario (Heavy) Gallery Characters File:Luigi_LKWii.png|Luigi File:DaisyLKWii.png|Princess Daisy File:WaluigiLKWii.png|Waluigi File:DiddyLKWii.png|Diddy Kong File:BirdoLKWii.png|Birdo File:Dry_Bones_LKWii.png|Dry Bones File:BabyLuigiLKWii.png|Baby Luigi File:BabyDaisyLKWii.png|Baby Daisy File:JuniorLKWii.png|Bowser Jr. File:HammerBroLKWii.png|Hammer Bro. File:ShyGuyLKWii.png|Shy Guy File:KamekLKWii.png|Kamek File:MarioLKWii.png|Mario (Unlockable) File:PeachLKWii.png|Princess Peach (Unlockable) File:WarioLKWii.png|Wario (Unlockable) File:DKLKWii.png|Donkey Kong (Unlockable) File:YoshiLKWii.png|Yoshi (Unlockable) File:BowserLKWii.png|Bowser (Unlockable) File:BabyMarioLKWii.png|Baby Mario (Unlockable) File:BabyPeachLKWii.png|Baby Peach (Unlockable) File:RosalinaLKWii.png|Rosalina (Unlockable) File:ToadLKWii.png|Toad (Unlockable) File:ToadetteLKWii.png|Toadette (Unlockable) File:KoopaLKWii.png|Koopa Troopa (Unlockable) File:SonicLKWii.png|Sonic the Hedgehog (Extra) File:TailsLKWii.png|Tails (Extra) File:AmyLKWii.png|Amy Rose (Extra) File:CrashLKWii.jpg|Crash Bandicoot (Extra) File:CocoLKWii.jpg|Coco Bandicoot (Extra) File:CortexLKWii.jpg|Dr. Neo Cortex (Extra) File:PacManLKWii.jpg|Pac-Man (Extra) File:MsPacManLKWii.jpg|Ms. Pac-Man (Extra) File:BlinkyLKWii.jpg|Blinky (Extra) File:ScoutLKWii.png|Scout (Extra) File:HeavyLKWii.png|Heavy (Extra) File:EngineerLKWii.png|Engineer (Extra) File:TinyLKWii.png|Tiny Kong (DLC) File:KingBooLKWii.png|King Boo (DLC) File:FunkyLKWii.jpg|Funky Kong (DLC) File:DryBowserLKWii.jpg|Dry Bowser (DLC) File:LankyLKWii.png|Lanky Kong (DLC) File:ChunkyLKWii.jpg|Chunky Kong (DLC) File:DixieLKWii.png|Dixie Kong (DLC) File:CrankyLKWii.jpg|Cranky Kong (DLC) File:CandyLKWii.png|Candy Kong (DLC) File:KingKRoolLKWii.jpg|King K. Rool (DLC) File:KritterLKWii.png|Kritter (DLC) File:MetalMarioLKWii.png|Metal Mario (DLC) Tracks File:Luigicircuit.jpg|Luigi Circuit 2008 File:Daisyresort.png|Daisy's Resort File:Waluigithunderbowl.png|Waluigi Thunderbowl File:DiddyTemple.png|Diddy Kong Temple File:Birdocircuit.jpg|Birdo Circuit File:Bowserjrsplayroom.jpg|Bowser Jr.'s Playroom File:Drybonesjunkyard.png|Dry Bones Junkyard File:BabyLuigisMansion.png|Baby Luigi's Mansion File:BabyDaisyHills.png|Baby Daisy Hills File:HammerBroCircus.png|Hammer Bro. Circus File:ShyGuyPalace.png|Shy Guy Palace File:KameksLibrary.png|Kamek's Library File:MarioStadium.png|Mario Stadium File:PeachsIceGardens.png|Peach's Ice Gardens File:BowserCastle.png|Bowser's Castle File:RainbowRoad.jpg|Rainbow Road File:ToadsFactory.jpg|MKW Toad's Factory File:RockRockMountain.png|MK7 Rock Rock Mountain File:JungleFalls.png|DKR Jungle Falls File:RoosTubes.jpg|CTR Roo's Tubes File:BowsersCastle2.png|SNES Bowser's Castle 2 File:JungleBoogie.png|CNK Jungle Boogie File:OnceUponATire.png|CTTR Once Upon A Tire File:DKSummit.jpg|MKW DK Summit File:SherbetLand.png|MKDD Sherbet Land File:TickTockClock.png|MKDS Tick-Tock Clock File:WalrusCove.png|DKR Walrus Cove File:TireAndIce.png|CTTR Tire and Ice File:HotAirSkyway.png|CTR Hot Air Skyway File:BrokenPier.png|MKSC Broken Pier File:MoonviewHighway.png|MKW Moonview Highway File:DarkmoonCaverns.png|DKR Darkmoon Caverns Vehicles There are thirty-six total vehicles. 18 karts, 18 bikes, each divided into the 3 weight classes, making 6 and 6 available to each character, 3 and 3 to begin (thus making half of the vehicles unlockable to use. Each has 7 stats which are shown during character selection: *'Speed:' How high the top speed of the vehicle is. This does not affect off-road travel. *'Weight:' How heavy a vehicle is. With a higher weight, the player can knock lighter characters away by ramming them. Bikes are usually lighter than karts, but there are some exceptions, especially when size classes are applied. *'Acceleration:' How quickly the vehicle's top speed is achieved from a non-moving position. *'Handling:' How tight the vehicles can normally turn. Usually opposes the drift rating. *'Drift:' How tight the vehicle turns while using the drifting maneuver. Usually opposes the handling rating. *'Off-Road:' How much speed the vehicle retains when off of the track. A low rating of this can cause a near-standstill for the vehicle. *'Mini-Turbo:' When using the manual drift option, how effective a mini-boost will be. While all vehicles can perform a blue spark mini-turbo, only karts can execute an orange spark mini-turbo. Tracks All thirty-two tracks have three laps, regardless of length and difficulty. At first, only two Wii and two Retro Cups are available, but clearing the former two in first place unlocks the Star Cup, while clearing the later two in first place unlocks the Leaf Cup; likewise, clearing the Star and Leaf Cups in first place unlocks the Special and Lightning Cups, respectively. This process only applies for the difficulty level the player is in, so it must be repeated for all others to have the secret Cups available in each of them. Mushroom Cup *Luigi Circuit 2008 *Daisy's Resort *Waluigi Thunderbowl *Diddy Kong Temple Flower Cup *Birdo Circuit *Junior's Playroom *Dry Bones Junkyard *Baby Luigi's Mansion Star Cup *Baby Daisy Hills *Hammer Bro. Circus *Shy Guy's Palace *Kamek's Library Special Cup *Mario Coliseum *Peach's Ice Gardens *Bowser's Castle *Rainbow Road Shell Cup *MKW Toad's Factory *MK7 Rock Rock Mountain *DKR Jungle Falls *CTR Roo's Tubes Banana Cup *SMK Bowser's Castle 2 *CNK Jungle Boogie *CTTR Once Upon A Tire *MKW DK Summit Leaf Cup *MKDD Sherbet Land *MKDS Tick-Tock Clock *DKR Walrus Cove *CTTR Tire and Ice Lightning Cup *CTR Hot Air Skyway *MKSC Broken Pier *MKW Moonview Highway *DKR Darkmoon Caverns Category:Wii Games Category:Luigi Kart Category:Games Category:Racing Games